zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
1.1-Louise the Zero
Louise the Zero ---- '1.1 Opening Scene' In the opening scene shows Louise asleep in a four post bed. The bed room is of someone with money or nobility. She gets dress and heads to the class room. You get a high camera shot of the Castle of Tristania's Magical Academy gardens. It a pentagon shape fort with a main tower in the middle. Hallways connect from the main tower in the middle to each of the smaller tower in the corners. '1.2 The Class' In class the new teacher this year Miss Chevreuse is explaining the difference parts of magic. She asks the class what they are they at which point Bronze Guiche de Gramont (Bronze) say the four elements are fire, water, air and earth. Miss Chevreuse and Bronze are both earth element. In the manga version the she explains the there are five and the fifth one void. In the anime this comes out later. Miss Chevreuse demonstrates turning some rock into brass. She what’d the class to learn the simple magic and ask Louise to do the same. Bunch of the students ask Miss Chevreuse not to because of the problem Louise magic. Miss Chevreuse looks at that it is a very simple spell and still has Louise do it anyway. Everybody hide behind their desk and Tabitha reading her book walks out of the room. This of course, magic blowup the lab. '1.3 Old Osmond Office ' In the office of Old Osmond the Master wizard sitting at his desk, he takes a puff from his pipe. His sectary with the wave of her wand take the pipe and it float over to her desk. He gets up and moseys over to her desk and casually starts rubbing her hip. She complain and he make out like is senile. She calls him at his game. Old Osmand is standing in the middle of the room a small mouse jumps off the chair she is sitting on and runs over to Osmand and calls his familiar. The mouse on his shoulder squeaks to and tells Old Osmand that she was wearing white panties. They fight back and forth. There is a big explosion which came from one of the class room. '1.4 The Class Room ' The class room is in shambles. Louise passes off as a minor mistake. For the amount of damage she did it look like she is no minor magician. On her way back from Osmond office she is harassed by Kirche and some of the students. They were surprise that she didn't get punished for the spell back fire. She said they said it was partially the teacher fault for not listing to the students not to let her do any magic. Then they bug her about the summing familiar class the next day and she would have problems with it. She boost the can do it and she will have the best familiar of everybody. '1.5 Summing Day ' Colbert announces to the class today is the day they will be summing their familiar that will be with them the rest of their lives. Kirche taunts Louise about the summing spell knowing she will have problems. Lord Guiche did his summing, to his surprise he get a mole. He has earth magic. Tabitha gets a blue dragon. I think she has fire magic. Kirche get a fire salamander. She has fire magic. Montmorency gets a frog. She water magic. '1.6 The Chant' Then it was Louise turn. She start chanting "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine beautiful wises powerful servant heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear". There is a large explosion and smoke. When the smoke clears there is Saito Hiraga on the ground. He is an average Japanese high school student. In the anime series he doesn't speak the same language and they don't understand each other at first. He doesn't know where he at or why everybody is dress in difference cloth. He tries to get away but he is stopped. Colbert tells her she has to finish the ritual or she will kick out of school. Louise what a do a do over, but Colbert will not hear of it. She has to kiss Saito. After kissing him he complains he was getting hot suddenly a tattoo runes burn into the back of his hand and he passes out. '1.7 Her Room ' After he passes out and he wakes up he finds himself in a room lying on straw and he think he was dreaming. She is standing over him and pronounces that she has to have him as a familiar so be it. He starts yelling still not knowing what she is saying. She takes off some of cloth and through them at to have him wash them. Annoyed with his yelling she cast a silence spell which blowup. After the smoke clears he is on the floor all sooty and the most of the cloth burnt. Suddenly they both could under stand each other. '1.8 The Runes ' Colbert was doing research on the rune writing on the back of Saito hand. He fined in the library it matches some very old writing and he need to talk to Osmond. '1.9 I’m Out of here ' Louise explains the school, town, and country and when she looks up to see no Saito. He has taken off. He passes Bronze on the stairs and the Kirche on the first floor. He gets outside running across the compound. Suddenly he start rising up into the air and he see Lord Guiche , Kirche, and Louise and Lord Guiche who uses a rose for a wand was using spell to raise Saito into air. He sees two moons in the night sky and he can realizes he not in Kansas (Japan) anymore. Zero_no_Tsukaima>> Zero No Tsukaima Season 2006> >Amine Series>>Next Full-1.2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1